


【龙猫】虞美人

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※有重口味play※受方被迫尿在攻方脸上，攻方主动喝尿
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 2





	【龙猫】虞美人

**Author's Note:**

> ※有重口味play  
> ※受方被迫尿在攻方脸上，攻方主动喝尿

“那两个人又吵起来了？”

固定队的人们望着不远处正吵的面红耳赤的奥拉和猫魅不约而同地叹了口气，队里的机工甚至做了一个夸张的鬼脸耸了耸肩膀。

“也许这就叫打是亲骂是爱吧，总之既然副本已经过了，今天就先解散吧，毕竟……”

机工没有把话说完，不过队里的人都心照不宣的点点头，没有一个人打算去劝架就各自离开去各忙各的了，毕竟……

情侣吵架还是不要有外人插手的好。

队里的黑骑和白魔是一对，这算是所有人都已经默认的事了，只不过就在所有人都走了之后，身为白魔的猫魅却一下子甩开了试图拉住他的那个奥拉黑骑的手怒气冲冲地吼了起来。

“你以为你是谁！凭什么管我那么多！刚刚如果不是我过去捞你一把你就凉了，现在倒开始嫌我多管闲事了是吧！”

扎哈尔夏也在气头上，看着这个对着自己龇牙咧嘴的猫魅更是心里冒火，当即毫不留情地反驳道，“是，咱俩什么关系都没有，既然你只当我是个炮友干嘛还要横穿aoe过来奶我，无敌都还没用我又死不了，就算我活死人变成真死人了总归跟你没关系。”

如果现在还有队友留在这里，听到这些话也许会大吃一惊，只可惜附近已经一个人都没有了，所以在没有人劝架的这样一个局面下，阿瑞诺气得浑身发抖尾巴炸开，在死死地瞪了一会儿扎哈尔夏后最终选择直接扭头离开。

“鬼才愿意冒危险去救你！自己嗑药吧臭黑骑！”

扎哈尔夏好气又好笑地看着阿瑞诺在走开一端距离后又冲自己放了句狠话才离开的背影，直到周围只剩下他一个人还留在原地后，他沉默良久，最终还是低头搓了搓脸叹息一声。

吵架的结果就是阿瑞诺一连几天看都不看扎哈尔夏一眼，而且言出必行，愣是不再给他奶上一口，学者苦着脸看着这两个闹别扭的人，最终决定还是先找扎哈尔夏谈谈。

“你们俩打算闹到啥时候啊？”

扎哈尔夏摸了摸龙角有点抱歉地说，“辛苦你了……总之今晚我会试着哄哄他的。”

学者欲言又止地看看扎哈尔夏又看看不远处还在和其他队友讨论攻略的阿瑞诺，最终还是拉着长音故意叹了口气。

“哎……诺诺上次也只是担心你嘛，这点小事你俩还犯得着争个谁对谁错干嘛。”

“那我这不是……也担心他嘛。”扎哈尔夏小声嘀咕了一句，不过还是点头哈腰的表示一定会在下次进本前把人哄好，学者也就拍拍他的肩膀不再多说什么了。

其实原本扎哈尔夏就有这个打算的，甚至在吵架当天就后悔跟阿瑞诺吵起来了，只是他了解阿瑞诺，至少想要当天就把人哄回来是铁定没戏的，不过现在既然阿瑞诺一整天都没有给他奶一口了，出过气应该就能好商量一些，所以当晚饭后扎哈尔夏就急急忙忙溜去阿瑞诺的公寓门口敲了敲门。

没人应答，不过扎哈尔夏还是轻车熟路地找到藏在门口的备用钥匙开门进去，然后果然就看到了正坐在沙发上一脸不悦的阿瑞诺。

“那个，诺诺……”

“不要这么称呼我。”

阿瑞诺没好气地转了个方向背对着扎哈尔夏，却并不妨碍后者厚着脸皮凑过来，将还在生闷气的猫从后面搂进怀里，而且还死死地扣住，完全不留挣扎的余地，结果就是手臂上当即多了一个牙印。

“要是咬我才解气那你就咬吧。但是我还是希望你以后优先考虑你自己的安全，既然我是个t，职责是挨打优点是抗揍，哪有那么容易就轻易凉了。”

阿瑞诺咬到一半回头看了看一脸严肃的扎哈尔夏，一时间气不打一处来，反倒是松开嘴又皱着眉毛骂到，“你他妈还是来教训我的是吧？”

扎哈尔夏的额角暴起青筋，反手把阿瑞诺按在沙发上咬牙切齿的说，“我是来干你的总行了吧！真以为我不能把你怎么样是不是？”

十回有九回吵架到一半就会变成做爱的展开，还有那一回姑且算是哄好了才开始做，可每到下一回两个人还是会在吵架时闹得互不相让，尤其是阿瑞诺，果不其然又开始伸脚踢了过去，一下子蹬在了扎哈尔夏的脸上，却又在收回脚前被人抓住了脚踝。

“快他妈松手！”阿瑞诺使劲挣动脚踝，却拽不过奥拉的力气，反而还被人把裤子拽了下来，大腿内侧也多了一个牙印。

扎哈尔夏活动了一下被踹到的下巴，抽出束在裤子上的腰带三两下把阿瑞诺的双手捆在背后，挑着眉毛看着也不知道是因为生气还是因为害羞而红着脸的猫魅，突然诡异地笑了笑。

“大不了把你操到服就是了，受不了了就得答应我以后再也不那么做。”

双手被缚住也不影响阿瑞诺不甘示弱地瞪回去，他头发一扬恶狠狠地说道，“谁先顶不住还说不定呢，你先射空了就给我道歉！”

如此针锋相对的局面倒不影响扎哈尔夏被挑起性欲，阿瑞诺现在身上只有一件歪歪斜斜的上衣，巧克力色的皮肤上那个泛红的牙印并不太清晰，只是格外接近腿根，甚至视线在稍微往里面瞄一点就能看到内裤下包裹着的一团——

而且非常让人想再留下更多的印记。

而扎哈尔夏也这么做了，他一把抓住阿瑞诺的小腿把他拖过来，低头在大腿内侧的嫩肉上印下更多吻痕，轻车熟路的扯下下身仅存的内裤，用手稍微安抚了一下那根开始有点抬头的肉棒。

娇嫩的皮肤会诚实地把感官传回大脑，而细碎的亲吻还在不断靠近更加隐蔽的位置，长舌留下一条泛着水光的划痕，阿瑞诺咬紧下唇，并不想因为这点快感就漏出声音，急促的呼吸却已经暴露了他此刻的感受。

扎哈尔夏已经感觉到了手上的这条腿在微微发抖，所以他抬眼看了一下正红着脸努力不发出声音的猫魅，犹豫了一下后意外的没有戳穿他，但却换了一个更能让阿瑞诺叫出声的方式继续挑战他忍耐的极限。

“唔……”

阿瑞诺终于发出了今晚第一声喘息，扎哈尔夏吮吸着他的性器正舔的起劲，他将这根已经完全翘起的肉棒嘬得啧啧作响，舌头绕着顶端凸起的一圈慢慢打着转，逼着阿瑞诺发出更多的叫声。

他终于张开了嘴发出了一声舒爽的喟叹，因为快感而发抖的腿脱力地挂在扎哈尔夏的肩膀上，脚搭在背上不时的因为被深喉的触感而无意识地蹭来蹭去，最终在一声急促而短暂的叫喊中射了出来。

扎哈尔夏满意地看着双眼濡湿泛红的阿瑞诺在射过一次之后就已经没有了一开始的张牙舞爪，咽下嘴里的精液时却又凑上去将口中残存的一点借着亲吻渡入阿瑞诺的嘴里，直到怀里的猫魅又开始因呼吸困难而挣扎时才一边擦着嘴角一边褪下了自己的裤子。

“自己的味道感觉如何？”扎哈尔夏说着把阿瑞诺抱起来，面带微笑看着对方那游移不定的眼神，“啪”的一声在臀丘上不轻不重地扇了一巴掌，却又在阿瑞诺不满前揉了揉被打红的位置。

没有遮挡的肉棒被饱满的屁股夹在臀缝之间，附着了硬鳞的部分刚好蹭在穴口，不管是谁活动一下都会磨到让阿瑞诺浑身发抖。这样敏感的体质早就被扎哈尔夏摸透了，他故意压着阿瑞诺的腰，不让他有机会躲闪，还咬一口送上门的乳尖，稍微吮吸一下就能打断阿瑞诺的争辩。

反正这个猫魅是不会坦诚交代的，听他说还不如直接感受身体的反馈。

阿瑞诺的身体已经渐渐开始软下来了，因为双手被缚为了稳住重心也只好靠在扎哈尔夏的怀里，或许是因为觉得这样就不会被人看到表情，所以他也慢慢的从忍耐变成急喘，任由扎哈尔夏开始用手扩张。

“放松点。”

直到这个时候扎哈尔夏才终于敢把语气放软一点，哄着阿瑞诺接纳更多的扩张，偷偷地将人抱得更紧，温柔到不像是才刚刚跟阿瑞诺吵过架一样，粗糙的指腹压在腺体上，把紧绷的后穴揉得逐渐放松下来，淌出来的淫液把股间的肉棒也蹭的泛着水光。

“够了……快点干我！”

阿瑞诺的脑袋埋在扎哈尔夏的胸前所以声音有点闷，但听得出来语气中难以抑制的兴奋和羞耻。那种包含怜爱之心的温柔实在是让他有些不知所措，即便闭上双眼，微微发颤的睫毛也会暴露他的不安，他担心自己沉溺于此，所以宁愿对方的动作粗鲁一点。

但扎哈尔夏并不这么认为，因为阿瑞诺总是拒绝和自己有其他的亲密举动，所以反而做爱成了唯一可以理直气壮的亲近的机会，如果再不借此机会好好展示自己的爱意，这个猫魅可就不给人其他的机会了。

“明明之前不扩张完就做把自己疼得都蔫了，现在还敢说这种话。”扎哈尔夏无奈地叹了口气，多塞一根手指慢慢撑开狭窄的内腔，稍微用点力撑大一点就会看到阿瑞诺露出有点吃痛的表情，便低头亲了亲他的耳朵继续安抚道，“至少让我给你扩张完，里面已经湿透了所以很快的。”

“……后面那句是多余的！”

扎哈尔夏表面上还是很给面子的没有再多说什么，可是安静下来之后反而故意搅动后穴里的汁水，发出越来越大的声响，任谁都能听得出来那里面有多淫水泛滥，但阿瑞诺也来不及抗议了，濒临高潮的快感已经麻痹住了神经，让本就有些混沌的头脑几乎思维停滞，直至眼前一片白光乍现，就连呼吸都忘了，身体却颤抖着瘫软下来。

“舒服吗？”

扎哈尔夏一边问一边抽出已经湿淋淋的手，亲吻着猫耳调整好姿势。阿瑞诺并不回答，但也没有拒绝他的意图，反而难得顺从地配合扎哈尔夏调整角度，湿润的穴口含住了粗壮的顶端。

“插进来，夏。”

这一次扎哈尔夏没有再拒绝，而是直接压着阿瑞诺的腰一下子齐根顶入，穴口几乎绷到极限，而里面也紧紧绞住，两个人不约而同地发出一声舒爽的喟叹。

带鳞的肉棒总是能够很好地照顾到后穴里的敏感点，每一次深顶都能让阿瑞诺舒舒服服地哼出来，略带娇喘的呻吟像是鼓励一样，所以扎哈尔夏也逐渐放开了顾虑，一转身架着阿瑞诺让他趴在沙发靠背上，架起屁股低头看了一眼那个已经有点泛红却还在一开一合的穴口。

“你还好吗，诺诺？”

扎哈尔夏也不知道是不是故意问的这一句，但阿瑞诺已经把红发一甩略带挑衅地说道，“想让我服软还早得很呢！我……唔！”

突然的插入打断了阿瑞诺诺豪言壮语，扎哈尔夏俯身轻柔地舔咬着猫耳，下身的插干却又快又狠，拍打的声音一度压过了阿瑞诺的喘息，直到他渐渐放开了嗓音纵情呻吟。

“嘶……绞得真紧，这么一会儿都高潮三四次了吧。”扎哈尔夏一边说着一边操开已经像是化成一汪水的软穴，阿瑞诺无暇顾及跟他争辩，因为下一波高潮又要涌上来，虽然腰已经被操得有点发酸，却仍是努力翘起屁股应上接下来的捣干。

扎哈尔夏看着阿瑞诺一直微微张着嘴，便想凑上去好好亲一亲他，只可惜这个时候的阿瑞诺反倒像是记起吵架的事一样撇开脑袋拒绝接吻，在几番尝试无果后，扎哈尔夏颇为无奈地选择抱住阿瑞诺，伸到前面的手捏着乳尖不断地揉搓拉扯。

“混蛋……不要一起弄……呜……”

阿瑞诺断断续续地抗议着，眼尾因为快感而泛着泪光，扎哈尔夏却故意好像很委屈一样地耍赖道，“诺诺不给我亲，那我只好做点别的了。”

“那当然了！谁要跟你亲！”阿瑞诺忽然拔高了音调，但声音里的紧张与不自然却暴露无遗，就连屁股都忍不住绷紧绞死了里面的肉棒，却反倒被操出更激烈的快感，扎哈尔夏瞥了一眼阿瑞诺脸上羞耻的表情，更加得寸进尺地腾出一只手圈住了敏感的尾根，慢条斯理地揉着尾巴和屁股相连的位置那一点长着绒毛的地方。

阿瑞诺猝不及防地尖叫了一声，回头瞪着扎哈尔夏羞恼地想说些什么，只是激烈的快感让他根本发不出其他声音，反倒是扎哈尔夏突然贴近他的耳朵低声说道，“诺诺，我们一起好不好？”

他问了，却没有给阿瑞诺回答的机会，身体的节奏被扎哈尔夏完全把控，阿瑞诺只能在精水填进身体时跟着一道达到高潮，直到扎哈尔夏慢慢把他放下来时都还翻着眼睛回不过神，一直翘起却已经射不动了的性器勉勉强强漏着薄精。

扎哈尔夏看了一眼还有点回不过神的阿瑞诺，忽然张嘴含住了这根略显秀气的肉棒替他缓解一下，舌头舔过铃口时阿瑞诺才突然回神，一下子露出一副有些慌乱的表情忽然挣扎起来，却被扎哈尔夏按住了乱踢的双腿。

“不……不……快停下！”

阿瑞诺显得格外紧张，像是在忍耐着什么，而且害怕着什么，但扎哈尔夏完全不为所动，反而更频繁地吮吸着发抖的肉棒，死死地掐主了阿瑞诺的双脚。

“不要吸了……我要……要……”

阿瑞诺没说完，忍耐到了极限的身体就违背了意识，遵从本能泄了出来，掺杂了一点稀薄的精水的黄汤射到了扎哈尔夏的嘴里也浇在了他脸上一些。

阿瑞诺愣住了，呆呆地看着扎哈尔夏把嘴里的还给咽下去了，下一秒就因为羞耻而抽泣起来，断断续续地控诉着扎哈尔夏的这个疯狂的行为。

“都说了不要了为什么还要吸！”

阿瑞诺哭得厉害碰都不给碰，扎哈尔夏只好先让他发泄一会儿，趁机去简单清洗了一下后回来解开了一直捆在阿瑞诺手上的腰带，然后将人死死地抱进怀里。

“别哭了诺诺，一点尿而已，只要是你的我都咽得下。”

阿瑞诺气得在扎哈尔夏的颈窝狠狠咬了一口，瞪着哭红了的眼睛吼道，“你疯了吗？！”

“我没疯，诺诺，我就是喜欢你而已。”扎哈尔夏说着收紧了手臂，轻轻叹了口气继续说道，“因为喜欢你才不想让你为我冒险嘛，你又从来都不信我是认真的，那我现在连你尿的都不介意你总该信了吧？”

阿瑞诺一声不吭地趴在扎哈尔夏的胸前，越来越紧的拥抱甚至压得他有点痛了，但他难得没有挣扎，只是在良久的沉默过后突然吸了吸鼻子小声嘀咕道，“就不能好好说话嘛……”

“我说了你又不当真！……哎，停！现在不想跟你吵架！”

阿瑞诺还想在争论什么，扎哈尔夏及时打断他也只好就此作罢，却在安静了一会儿之后冷不丁来了一句。

“不是担心你谁会去冒险救人……换成其他人我才不管呢。”

扎哈尔夏愣了一下后忽然咧开嘴角，低头看着脸红的猫魅一下子又将他使劲抱住，“是是是，诺诺对我最好了，超爱你的！”

“哈？！谁说……我没说这句！……不要自己贴上来，喂！你怎么还能硬！”

“诶？不是说好了做到我射空为止嘛，我还可以来好几次呢！”

“没有！我不是那个意思！……呜……夏是笨蛋！”


End file.
